The Ramblings of Ron
by Einstein09
Summary: Ron once again did something stupid, or did he? Yes He did make Hermione cry but could he have mistaken the cause? What do you think? RHr fluff. Rated for slight language.


Title: The Ramblings of Ron

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ron once again did something stupid, or did he? Yes He did make Hermione cry but could he have mistaken the cause? What do you think? R/Hr fluff. Rated for slight language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all because my name is not J.K. Rowling, it is merely Einstein (well that's not really my name either but never mind).

Author's Note: I know I've said I'm working on a longer fic, and I am I PROMISE, it's just my stupid muse, Fred who's a little annoying purple elf, has been giving me ideas in the middle of the night for one shots and none for my story, so blame him!

Anyway, here's the story, Enjoy!

The Ramblings of Ron

April 14th, 1997

Okay, I admit it, I screwed up once again. Yes, me, big stupid blundering Ron once again made one Hermione Granger burst into tears. We were just sitting there by the fire doing our homework when I casually look up at her face, I mean it's not like she would have noticed, that book is like attached to her eyeballs. But anyway, I sneak a glance at her, I've been doing that a lot lately and who can blame me. She has this perfect milky white skin, sort of like mine but without the hideous freckles. Well, she has freckles but there are only 12 of them sprinkled across her nose and cheeks so very faintly. And her hair, bloody hell, it's enough to make any man want to run his fingers through it. I don't care what she says I think it is the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen on a woman. So I was innocently looking up at her face when suddenly something clicks in my brain, this feeling that I have never once had in my life. It was like this warm feeling that spread from the pit of my stomach to the tips of my fingers and toes, and I look up at Hermione again and my face starts to burn. Bloody Hell, I say in my mind, I think I like Hermione. As if that wasn't bad enough my mind decides to take a tailspin into the worst.

"She's my best friend I can't like her"

"Harry wouldn't stand for it. He needs us right now."

"She couldn't possibly like me"

"Shit, Fred and George were right"

"Hell, my parents were right"  
"If everyone else knows then does she know"

"She can't know I can't tell her."

"How could she like me besides she's in love with Krum"

And so on and so forth you understand where I am going. So whilst all of this is going on in my mind I am perfectly unaware that the newly discovered object of my affections is staring right at me watching me rant like a madman under my breath. She slowly asks, "Ron are you alright?" I stare up at her and gape like fish, what do I say? My brain that had previously been going a mile a minute was now at a standstill. I was at a loss for words. I just mumbled uhhhh...Brilliant right?

Harry of course starts snickering, the bloody bastard, I knew he knew all along. And Hermione, well she's just sitting there looking beautiful as ever trying to figure out what is happening with her two best friends at the moment. Suddenly the room feels like a furnace and I mutter something about going outside to get some fresh air. Yes, fresh air, I thought to myself, that will help you clear your mind. So I take a walk down by the lake seriously contemplating throwing myself into it. Things would be easier I hear myself say. Of course I am being ridiculous but I am in a panic as well I should be.

I begin pacing only walking a couple meters or so in either direction before flipping around to start walking again. After nearly 5 minutes my head is only cloudier and well, nothing is making any sense. I can't possibly like Hermione, the know-it-all busy-haired little girl that I've known since I was 11. No possible way could I like her? Of course that stupid little voice inside my head that reminds me of my mother says that I can't possibly ignore my feelings because they're there and so on. I don't listen because...well just because. So I plonk myself down by a tree and try a different approach to thinking it through. Maybe if I calmly rationalize. AH, I think to myself, I'M STARTING TO THINK LIKE HER TOO! And trust me this didn't aid in my predicament one bit and now I am literally screwed.

Now, being off in my own little dream world I don't hear somebody's footsteps until it's too late. I spin on my heel and who is standing there but Hermione. Great, it just had to be Hermione didn't it? God just doesn't like me. So I attempt to avoid eye contact but that is an impossible feat so I eventually give up and look her straight in the eye, regretting the moment I ever laid eyes on this woman. Wait, I thought, did I just call her woman? My mouth once again resembles a fish, not a very lovely picture you can imagine. She looks concerned and asked, "Ron, are you sure you're alright. Um...you kind of left the common room in a hurry." My response...uhhhh...ummmm...yah... Brilliant.

So here is how the conversation goes:

"Ron you know that if there is anything going on you can tell me right?"

"Uhh...yah" (Me beginning my transformation to a red headed tomato)

"And you know that I will always be there for you right?"  
"Ummm...yah"

"I just wanted to let you know that."  
"Yah"

"So is there anything you wanted to talk to me about."  
"Uhhh...no"

"Are you sure because something is definately going on"  
"Uhhh...nothing's going on 'Mione"

"What did you just call me?"

"ummm...'mione?"  
"Oh..."

"Yah..."

So there it kind of halted. Her looking quite surprised at my blurting out of her nick name which until now I have kept secret as a guilty pleasure. God, how long have I liked this woman?

"So, you're calling me 'Mione now?"  
"Only if you want me to."

"I'd like that...Ron..."  
"Yep..."  
"Never mind, just um..."

Great now we're both tongue-tied though myself at that point has no idea why she would be...so naive.

"Umm...what?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

So she starts to walk away and I grab her arm to stop her. Red flag: Ron's first big mistake. You see the second I touch her arm to my hand it's like...I can't really describe it but it felt nice. I just stood there wide-eyed staring at the place where my skin touched hers completely flabbergasted and not entirely sure of myself.

"Ron?"

"Huh?"

Now we're standing there, me holding her wrist and the distance from our faces a mere foot apart. I, being the stupid idiot I am take a step closer. NO, I'm screaming, This Is Hermione! But it's not working. My body is on autopilot. I lean in, she leans in. And...

Our lips met and I have to tell you it was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. It was better than my first time flying, it was better than the first time I met a real friend, it was better than becoming a prefect, and it was better than earning house points. In fact it was better than anything else and everything summed up together. Her lips were as soft as feathers and her breath was sweet on my face.

The moment lasted for an eternity and it also lasted for a second. Before I know it we both pulled away and that's when I see it. Those goddamn tears falling down her cheeks. I panic because as we all know I am not good in situations with tears.

I thought I had done something terribly wrong. Why else would this girl be in tears?

So I murmur an apology, leaving abashed, thinking I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me.

Then I come up to my room and begin to write because as we know, it is better to let out your emotions. So I once again sum up my journal by saying what a stupid git I am and that I once again screwed things over with Hermione and me.

Ron

* * *

Ron heard a quiet knock on his door as he put his pen down and called out, "Come in." To his surprise it was Hermione, staring at her shoes with the door handle still clasped in her right hand. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw her. Now he was certain she had been crying. Her hair was mussed up and her eyes were red from the tears. 

He uncertainly went up to her and wrapped his long arms around her small frame whispering sorry in her ear. Why he did it he didn't know. Why, just moments before he had been blushing at the mere sight of her name, let alone the actual girl.

He very quickly came to his senses and let her go. His ears now the familiar tomato red. Hermione was confused, "Ron? Why are you saying sorry?"

"I uh...I made you cry by, um, and then I come up and..."

"Ron, shut up and listen to me."

He nodded his head in agreement. He knew how small timid Hermione could turn into a raging inferno in a very short period of time.

"I wasn't crying because you hurt me or you offended me or anything..."

"So I didn't do anything wrong?"

Ron's disposition perked up immediately. He was just relieved he didn't do anything to hurt her

"But Hermione, why were you crying?"

"I don't know. It just, everything happened at once and I was just overwhelmed and touched and I didn't know what else to do."

"You...you were touched?"

"Yah. I mean the guy of my dr… I mean you kissed me."

Ron's voice squeaked.

"Really?"

"Umm...well...yes."

"So you aren't mad at me for kissing you?"

Ron stepped a little closer to her.

"No, I'm not mad at all."

A silly lopsided grin appeared on Ron's face as he reached out and put his hand on her cheek.

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears again, stupid girly tears that she wished she could banish away. Ron felt quite proud that he could evoke so much emotion out of this normally subdued girl.

"Shhh...'mione, don't cry."

"I'm not crying because I'm unhappy."

"I know."

They once again leaned in for a kiss, one that was much longer and well...we don't need to get into details. After they had both gotten over the embarrassment of revealing their affections Hermione left Ron's room with her own lopsided grin.

Ron waited until the door shut then leapt onto his bed and drew the curtains. Before he fell asleep he wrote one last line in his journal

P.S. Maybe I'm not such a stupid git after all

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it ...(from Einstein)

Remember:

"The inside of Ron's mind is a strange, scary place."JulesFire


End file.
